


Base Pairs

by Tri42



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Away Mission Gone Wrong, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:55:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23541169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tri42/pseuds/Tri42
Summary: When a girls trip goes wrong
Relationships: Chakotay/Kathryn Janeway, Chakotay/Seven of Nine
Comments: 16
Kudos: 39





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve been kicking this around for so long. Writers block hit hard, I posted a prompt about it, and here we are. Creativity struck tonight. This is not beta’d, I was planning to wait, but I thought what the hell, why not. 
> 
> Voyager is not my own, and if it was JC would have been a thing from the get go.

Chakotay

“Don’t expect us to ignore this relationship Chakotay.”

He was already finished with this conversation. He came to ask her a question about the engineering schedule while she was gone on the upcoming schedule.

Yet here we are.

“What’s that supposed to mean B’Eleanna?” He fired back.

“It means that we’ve turned a blind eye every time you and the Captain have gone off with the other one waiting behind. But not this time. What the hell are you thinking?! Seven deserves more respect than a short fling to warm your bed. I know it’s hard Chakotay. The captain is seemingly unattainable to you. But to go off with Seven?! What are you going to tell the captain when she finds out? You do realize that this isn’t going to be kept under wraps. News around here spreads like wildfire...”

“THIS ISN’T A FLING!” Now I’m yelling. We’re going to cause a scene more than we already have. But B’Elanna is now regarding me quietly and with an saddened look on her face she is now puzzling together what’s happening. She’s figuring out that I’m done waiting and the ties that bound the Captain and I are officially severed. It’s been brewing. The crew’s been on edge. Kathryn and I have too. We’ve barely seen each other outside of official functions and bridge duty. She’s been more recluse as of late and I’m tired of being pushed to the side.

“You do realize that once she finds out, this will effectively bury Kathryn. The captain will still be here, but Kathryn Janeway will cease to exist. Is that really what you want? Is that really how you want this to end?”

I look at her and my jaw tenses. There’s so much unsaid and left undone right now. I have to begin to put myself back together. It’s now or never, yet there’s still a chapter that needs closing.

“Maybe you can think about what I’ve said while the three of us are gone. Chakotay, I have loved you like a brother for a decade. I’ve watched you overcome so much. I’ve been there every step of the way. But there’s so much that you’ve never let me see. I can’t see what’s going on in your brain or your heart right now. And the one person that you’ve opened up to is now the one you’re essentially sealing away forever. Is that what you really want?... I’ve gotta go or the captain will leave without me.”

I watch her go. She’s left me with a lot to think on. Before she rounds the corner of the corridor, I yell at to her.  
“Bring her back in one piece.” 

“Always.”

Little did I know this was just the beginning of a storm brewing on the horizon.

———————————  
KJ

I’m the first one into the Delta Flyer. We’re supposed to leave at 0900, and I’m ready to get off this ship. Over the years there have been very few times where I’ve wanted off the ship for more than just a quick shore leave, and this is one of them. 

I’m ironically spending time on this mission with one of the sources of my foul mood and irritated demeanor: Seven of Nine.

She’s got no idea. Thank God I’ll have B’Elanna as a buffer or I might space the ex Borg. She’s been increasingly combative lately and I’m not sure how much more I can take of it. 

Then there’s the fact that I caught her and Chakotay in the mess hall making eyes at one another. What I thought was a harmless breakfast between two senior staff turned into a train wreck. It’s not like I could look away either. I managed to get away before they saw me, thank God. 

Now I’m going to be stuck for a week in a shuttle with her. 

The universe has a sick sense of humor.

10 minutes before we’re scheduled to leave Seven walks in. I give her a brief glance and a good morning. Not long after, B’Elanna come storming in. Muttering something about stupid men and not thinking with their brain. 

Seven and I glanced at each other then at her.

She sheepishly looks at us and says “sorry.” And sits at her console. I turn back around to the helm controls, set a course, and leave the shuttle bay.

This is gonna be a great vacation....


	2. Chapter 2

KJ

It’s quiet in the flyer. Too quiet if you ask me. I’m a fan of silence normally, but I’m on a ship with 2 other women who usually have something to say. I hate it when things are awkward and I haven’t had enough coffee.

I check the helm controls again. Nothing is on sensors and autopilot is engaged. 

“Seven, can you man them helm for a bit? I’m going to get up and stretch my legs for a bit.”

“Of course Captain.”

I get up and start back towards the rear hatch to go into the other compartment of the ship. I make eye contact with B’Elanna who I can tell is still upset about whatever fight her and Tom had before we left. 

“You wanna join me?” I ask.

She thinks about it for a moment. I can tell that she has something weighing on her and she’s internally debating on whether or not to take me up on my offer. After a few moments she stands and tells Seven she will be in the back with me. Seven acknowledges the statement and continues what she’s doing. B’Elanna follows me to the back, once the door closes she sits down on one of the benches.

“Coffee?” I ask.

“Please.” She replies.

I replicate the coffees. Hand her one, and sit opposite of her.

“You wanna tell me what’s on your mind? You came storming in earlier and haven’t said a word since. What’s going on?”

She eyes me carefully. “Am I talking with Kathryn or the Captain right now? Because that will determine whether or not I’m going to tell you.”

“It’s just me, B’Elanna.” I reply. There’s a sinking feeling in my stomach and it’s not from the lack of food as of late.

“I wasn’t fighting with Tom. Before... i got into a tense disagreement with Chakotay before we left...”

“What happened Lanna?”

“I found out something that he didn’t want me to know yet, and I reacted. Badly.”

We sit there silently for a minute. I look up from my coffee cup and see that she’s looking at me with such concern and genuine sadness that I instantly know what it was that she discovered. Before I can even begin to respond, she speaks.

“how long have you known?”

“About a week. Neither of them know that I know. And it’s going to stay that way until they’re ready to tell me. And it’s really none of my business...”

“Bullshit.”

“Lanna...”

B’Elanna grabs my hand and my attention, “it absolutely is your business!”

“No it’s not. I don’t have some claim on him. He is free to love, bed, and be with anyone that he chooses. I will not stand in the way of what he wants. If he wants to move on and love someone else, that is his choice.” I firmly state.

“He’s being pigheaded and not thinking. He’s trying to justify it to himself. I can understand trying to move on, Kathryn. I really can. But how can he be so cavalier with his choice of who. She is not ready to be loved by someone like Chakotay. She deserves more than being a roll in the hay or fling. And You! You deserve more than being cast aside for your protege. She’s practically your daughter...”

“Lanna! Stop! You’re words mean a lot, but at the end of the day, he is the one who has to make these choices. I’ve made enough for him in that department, I won’t make this one for him.”

We sit there in silence for a bit before she speaks up again.

“Just tell me one thing. It won’t leave these walls... do you love him?”

I look down at my hands. And somberly reply yes. She grabs my hand again and says,  
“Then shouldn’t you fight for this?”

I look up at her and reply, “ I’ve so little fight left anymore, that this may be a battle I can’t win. I’m going up to check on Seven.

By the time I’m through the doors and walking towards the helm, the flyer jolts hard to the left. My head and ribs slam into the wall and console beside me. I feel the sickening crunch and my vision begins to blur. Before I hit the ground I hear the klaxons and see the dim of the lights. I hear B’Elanna behind me and the last thing I hear before the grip of unconsciousness takes me is a worried Seven of Nine send out a mayday.


	3. Chapter 3

B’Elanna

The first thing I realize when I begin to come back to consciousness is the overwhelming pressure mounting in my head. The second is the sound of absolute silence. This is the stuff of nightmares for an engineer. We are always straining to hear sounds, especially on a ship. The eerie lack of noise, is unsettling.

“Everyone ok? Seven can you hear me?”

“I am damaged but I will adapt. Are you injured?”

“Pretty sure I’ve got a concussion and a sprained wrist, but other than that I’m fine.”

“The Captain?”

“Not so good. She took a hard bit before we landed. 

I glance out of the front window. “Seven, do you know where we are?”

“We are approximately 5 lightyears from our target planet.”

Well at least we’re close. The dust is beginning to settle. The flier is probably unsalvageable. We crash landed, hard. Seven was able to find a wooded area to land, but It will be a miracle if Voyager finds us quickly. Sevens expert flying kept us alive in this area of the ship. I glance to my left and dread begins to fill my mind. In an awkward angle is Janeway. I need to tend to the Captain. Repairs can wait.

“Chakotay’s going to kill me.” I mutter.

“How is Captain Janeway?” Seven inquires again.

“Let me get the Medkit. I’m probably going to need your help.”

I grab the medical tricorder from the med kit, kneel beside the captains still form and begin to scan. There’s evidence of a few broken ribs, a hairline skull fracture, and her abdomen is a mess of alarms. Seven kneels beside me and asks what she can do to assist.

I don’t even know where to begin.

“Get the blankets. I lol try to help heal her broken ribs with the basic dermal regenerator in the medkit, but it’s pretty useless without the doctors supplies and expertise.”

Seven gets up and begins searching for what we need. I give the Captain a pain killer, and when Seven returns and puts the blanket on the Captain she begins to stir.

“Shit.” I say. “Captain you need to lie still. We were in a shuttle crash. You’re took a good couple of hits.”

The Captain coughs. There’s a bit of blood on her mouth, and I know now this is turning into the away mission from hell.

“... Lanna..” She says while reaching for my hand. 

I grab her hand and lean closer to her.

“I’m right here Captain. Do you know where you are? 

“In the.. Delta...Flyer.”

“That’s right. Seven’s here too. Remember?”

I glance at Seven and gesture for her to come closer. I can tell this is uncomfortable for her.

“Captain.”

The Captain turns toward her and smiles. 

“Do you .....know what.... hit ... us?”

“Not at this time. I’m sorry I could not manage to fly better than Commander Chakotay.”

“Don’t make me laugh Seven.” As she grimaces in pain. Seven squeezes her hand and goes back to assessing damage.

“What’s my prognosis?” She asks.

I regard her for a second and say, “It’s not good, ma’am. You’ve broken 3 ribs, have internal bleeding, and you’ve got a nasty concussion. I’ve tried to heal the broken ribs as best I can, but there’s not much else I can do at the moment.”

Seven comes in to the main cabin with a worrisome look on her face. 

“Lieutenant Torres, I need to speak with you.”

The sound in her voice gives me pause.

“I’ll be right back Captain.”

I walk over to seven. She tells me that the shuttle is leaking plasma. There also looks to be weather moving in that could ignite the plasma should it be hit by electricity. That means we must move the Captain and find shelter. 

“Moving the Captain is out of the question in her current state.” I say.

“Then we will all die. We need to find shelter and get out of harms way as soon as possible.”

“Let me speak with the Captain.”

Seven nods and I take a deep breath.

“Lanna..”. I hear. It’s like she knows that the worst is happening.

I walk over to her and kneel down.

“Captain, we need to get out of the shuttle. We’re going to attempt..”

“Leave me..”

“No. That’s out of the question.”

“Lieutenant.... Get your stuff and go.... “she begins to cough hard as she works herself up.

“You... can’t carry... me...”

“I’m not gonna sit here and let you die! He won’t survive this... and neither will the rest of us.” I can’t hide the emotion in my voice. 

“B’Elanna.... let me go.” 

Seven comes back as she makes her supposed final command. I turn to Seven and tell her to change the captain’s mind as I storm off grabbing the supplies we’re going to need to survive.

I hear the Captain and Seven begin to talk.

“Captain, we’re not ready to give up on you. And neither should you. Chakotay will be here soon. We just can’t get stay in the shuttle. I’m prepared to carry you to our place of shelter.”

——————————

KJ

I’m beginning to regret leaving the ship entirely. I can barely stay conscious. My chest feels like it might explode. My body aches beyond comprehension.

Yet here I am. Being carried by Seven across wooded terrain. We stop after about 45 minutes of walking. I hear B’Elanna say that she’s got a shelter up ahead about 100 meters. 

About 20 minutes later we reach the shelter and Seven lies me down on some blankets. The darkness is beginning to invade my vision and close in around me. 

“Lanna... seven...” I cough. I can feel myself fading.

B’Elanna is the first to reply, “we’re here Kathryn...”

“I need you.... to do me a favor...” 

“Anything ..”

“In my personal database... on Voyager. There’s a file of... letters. Please get them... where they go...” I’m drifting faster.

“Captain Janeway you must hold on.” I hear Seven say.

“Let me go... please...” I begin to tear. I’m so tired.

I’m so tired of fighting every day. I’m tired of loneliness. I’m tired of being homesick. I’m just exhausted. 

“Captain!” Seven shakes me back awake.

At that point, Seven begins to tell me a story... how ironic.

“There’s a legend among the Borg of a rare occurrence that happens at assimilation. We call it a Base Pair. They’re utilized in tough tactical situations to defeat enemies that are highly resistant to the assimilation tactics. Together they are unstoppable. Legend has it that they would be able to assimilate an entire world within minutes by themselves. They are the only Borg that can only hear each other louder than the collective. However when separated, they are unable to function. They cannot do the work of a drone without their base pair. I believe this is the only version of love that exists in the collective. Even mated individuals when assimilated don’t necessarily become a base pair, it’s so rare that there have only been and handful in the history of the Borg. Captain, I believe that if you and Commander Chakotay were to be assimilated, you two would be one of these legendary base pairs. You must survive for him.”

There’s a heavy silence... my struggles to breathe are evident by the evidence of blood in my mouth. I turn to Seven and look gently in her eyes... 

“I’m... no longer... his base... pair......... you are.”

At that I lose the battle of consciousness and drift into a peaceful sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Chakotay

Three hours after the captain lost consciousness and slipped into a coma, we arrived. The moment we made contact with the team, I knew something wasn’t right when B’Elanna answered first. 

Kathryn would normally make contact first in a mayday event.

“Chakotay she needs medical attention. Right Now.” B’Elanna demanded. 

I ordered Tom to go assist and I met the rest of the team down in the transporter room. B’Elanna ran out of the room towards sickbay. Seven lingered behind with me. 

I was anxious to follow B’Elanna but knew that I needed to make sure Seven was ok first. 

She looked at me and said she was fine and now was not the time to talk.

As we walked together to sickbay, I could tell she was apprehensive. Must have been the captain’s condition.

How wrong could I have been.

————————-

Sickbay was a bustle of activity. Tom and the Doctor were busy at work with the captains surgery. I told B’el and Seven to go rest and to give me a full report in the morning. They reluctantly left. Which just left me alone in sickbay.

About 20 minutes later, the doctor stepped away from the biobed and motioned me into his office.

“I’ll begin with the obvious. Captain Janeway was brought in a comatose state. She had a ruptured spleen that was bleeding out. She also suffered 3 broken ribs that had a weak repair done on them, as well as a severe concussion. I’ve got her stabilized, but she’s not out of the woods yet. She’s going to need quite a few days to heal and regain her strength. The next 8 hours will tell us more.”

“Can I see her doc?”

“I don’t see why not. She’s going to be out of it for the next few hours, please keep it brief and I’ll tell you when she wakes up.”

“Thank you doctor.”

———————————-

Two hours later I found myself in the cargo bay staring at Seven’s regenerating form. I know that the two of us need to talk, but I’m not sure what to say. I press the buttons to end her cycle. And wait.

“Chakotay. Is everything ok? How’s the Captain?”

“The captain’s fine, Seven. But, we need to talk.”

“I concur Chakotay. If you must know, I’ve given some thought to our relationship over the past few days, and I endeavor to know what your thoughts are.”

I quietly regard her for a moment... 

“Maybe I should start Chakotay. I have something I would like to say to you.”

“Go ahead.”

“There’s a legend among the Borg of a rare occurrence that happens during the assimilation process. We call it a Base Pair. They’re utilized in tough tactical situations to defeat enemies that are highly resistant to the assimilation tactics. Almost like assassins. Together they are unstoppable. They are the only Borg that can only hear each other louder than the collective. However when separated, they are unable to function. They cannot do the work of a mere drone without their base pair. I believe this is the only version of love that exists in the collective. Even mated individuals when assimilated don’t necessarily become a base pair, it’s so rare that there have only been a few in the history of the Borg.”

“But what does that have to do with us, Seven”

“I believe that you have a base pair, Chakotay.”

“And who would that be?”

She carefully pauses for a moment. And quietly continues.

“I was in error to believe that I could compete with Captain Janeway in this regard. Had I known of the extent that the two of you love each other, I would have chosen a different person to pursue a relationship with. She is your base pair. She is who you should be with.”

It’s at that point that I know my futile attempts to move on are just that... futile.


	5. Epilogue

After a night of sleep and full meal, I make my way into sickbay and look for the doctor. I walk in through the back and begin to make my way towards the doctor’s office. I see that he’s hard at work at his terminal. He sees me and quietly tells me to stay there. I ask why, and he points to the main observation bay.

There, asleep in a chair next to the captain’s bed, is Chakotay. His hand is holding hers and she begins to stir. I see her reach over with her other hand and begin to trace his tattoo. He begins to stir and sits upright.

No words seem to be spoken, but a knowing look is exchanged. A look shared only between, what I can only guess is, base pairs.


End file.
